An Odd Encounter
by peanut4th
Summary: In which two very strange people meet Harry on a park bench, advice and prophetic words are given, and a Gameboy is given away. Oneshot.


**(Neither Harry Potter nor Pokemon belong to me, though it would be awesome if they did.)**

Harry Potter was a bit lonely, but that was almost normal for him. He had returned to the Dursleys after what could only be described as an eventful first year at Hogwarts. He had become the yougest seeker to grace Hogwarts. His DADA teacher had attempted to kill him, though that had been because an evil wizard, known as Lord Voldemort, was attached to the back of his head. He had discovered his deepest desire, which was apparently to have a family that loved him. He had run a gauntlet to protect a strange item known as the Philosopher's Stone, and had inadvertadly caused the deaths of Quirell (the afformentioned defense teacher), Nicholas Flamel, and Pernelle Flamel. Then, he learned he wasn't allowed to at least use a little magic to make his home life better. Not necisarilly in that order, of course.

As it was, he was sitting on a bench in the park near his house. He had managed to get out for the weekend. He watched as people ran, walked, and generally looked happier than he was. Everyone had been ignoring him. It wasn't fun. He was looking the other way when the strange pair approached him, but if he had been looking, he might have seen a flash of something that looked like a stary night sky as they approached.

"Oh, hello! Can we sit here?" He turned around. A smiling man in a dark green jacket and jeans was looking at him. He had green (green?) hair with a yellow stripe, and if you were to look close enough, a yello circle on each of his temples. He also had slightly terrifying yellow eyes. However, he seemed nice enough. Next to him, a teenager in a dark hoodie and dark pants had his head down, playing a video game. The only feature he could se were eyes that seemed to have no iris at all. The man thwacked him over the head. "Be nice, Stelo!"

"Hmph." Stelo, as he must have been called, did nothing of the sort. Harry stared at the odd pair, then nodded.

"Um, sure, I'm not waiting for anyone." The green haired man dragged the boy over, and they sat down. Looking over, Stelo seemed to have red hair with a teal stripe down it. He was playing Pokemon, and seemed to be winning.  
"Oh, thanks! My name's Taevas. What's yours?" Harry debated whether to tell Taevas. He seemed unusual fora muggle, so maybe he was a wizard? He didn't want to go through the whole 'you're the famous Harry Potter?' mess, but then decided it would be impossible to avoid.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said. Taevas got an odd look.

"I coulda sworn I heard that someplace before... Er, well, where are your parents? I don't see them here, and you don't look older than ten."  
"Eleven," corrected Harry, "and my Aunt and Uncle aren't here at the moment. My parents are dead."

"Oh..." Taevas got a faraway look to his eyes. "I feel bad for you... All humans should have someone who cares deeply about them, so in turn they can learn to care deeply for others... A cycle of care, so one day, when the weight of the world is placed on their shoulders, they can strike the balance that protects everyone..." The green-haired man shook his head. "But there's no need to think about such heavy stuff, right?" Harry gave Taevas an odd look.  
"Er... yeah." They sat in silence a few minutes. Suddenly, Taevas practically jumped several feet in the air.

"OH, THAT'S RIGHT!" Harry whipped around. "I remember who Harry Potter is now!" He looked at Harry. "Never thought I'd meet you when I got here, eh." Harry sighed, getting ready to be asked about the scar, if he remembered anything, for his autograph, all the stuff that came with being a famous wizard. It never came. He looked at Taevas, who was deep in thought.

"You'll have to kill him one day."

"WHAT?"

"Tom Riddle." Harry, who did not know Voldemort's old name at the moment, did not know what Taevas was talking about. "Or, Voldemort. He's no lord. I don't know why they don't just call him Tom, though." Harry continued to stare. What on Earth was the man talking about? "It's just like the Fates, to do that to a boy. Their sense of humor and irony is warped, very warped."

"The Fates... You act like you've met them?" Harry was finding the encounter stranger every minute.

"Once. The Fates are not a creature of any world, constant in all of them, ever present guardians who keep things in balance. I hope you never meet them; they are cruel, and they are twisted. However, they are necissary... I don't think they're human at all." Harry shivered. He wasn't sure what Taevas was going on about, but it sounded bad.

"Er... Okay?" Taevas shook his head again, as if to clear thoughts from it.

"Geez... I keep on bringing up horribly heavy stuff, don't I? That's no fun! Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Harry looked at the man, not sure what to say.

"Um, okay... "

"Have you ever played Pokemon?"

"What's that?" The answer was obviously no, since Dudley had always gotten all the toys.

"What? Well, let me explain! Pokemon is a game in which the God Arceus watched over many regions. Trainers capture Pokemon in these regions, and train them so that someday those Pokemon will be powerful. Not all trainers are good. Evil groups, such as Team Rocket, rise up from time to time in order to use Pokemon to their own game. The last known savior was Red, who effectively destroyed team rocket when he, Blue, and Leaf burnt down Silph Co."

"...?" Now Harry was just confused. He may have never played Pokemon before, but somehow, that didn't sound right.

"How was your day?"

"Normal." The conversation had reached the point of awkwardness, and both of them knew it. They sat in silence.

"I've got to go now!" Taevas suddenly said. He got up to leave. Stelo, who Harry had nearly forgotten about, got up to leave as well. He suddenly took the Gameboy he was holding and tossed it to Harry.

"Take it." He pulled another one out of his pocket and followed Taevas out. Harry looked down at the Gameboy, then tried to turn around to give it back, saying he couldn't take it. However, when he looked again, they were completely and totally gone.

"Taevas? Stelo?" No answer. Harry looked down on the screen. The backsprite of Deoxys was shown. The message box read, [Rayquaza has been captured! Give a nickname?] He hit no. Rayquaza was a pretty badass name. Harry took the Gameboy back to his cuboid that night. Even though he was holding it directly in front of his face (kinda like Stelo, actually), none of his relatives noticed. He played the game, not noticing that the region was constructed wrong, not noticing that the Pokemon were too varied, and definitely not noticing the destruction the game allowed. From Taevas's description, he had assumed this was all normal.

When he got to Hogwarts it broke, though. Apparently magic was too much for it.

**(I'm sure you know which Pokemon those two are. It's not that hard. If you want more legendary goodness, check out other Pokemon fics on my profile!)**


End file.
